Percy Jackson: War of the gods
by Syferj
Summary: Hi, i'm Percy Jackson. Currently being hunted by the second two most powerful demigods in the world. Also, half of the Olympian counsel wants me dead. The gods are at war, as are their children along side with them. And i'm right smack dab in the middle of it. (After TLO, and Heroes of Olympus never happened).
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

Chapter** 1: How it started**

_Hi, i'm Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, currently being hunted and pursued by two other powerful demigods. _

I bet you're wondering, "savior of Olympus"? Well, the gods, like in all the Greek stories in stuff... are actually real. And some want me dead. I'll explain a little of how this happened.

_Flashback_

Well to start off, I am Percy Jackson, as you probably already know. Savior of Olympus. Bane of a few titans. Son of one of the powerful big Three, Poseidon. (A/N: that's how it's actually spelled, I know, it looks weird.) A little too powerful to some of the gods liking. For starters, after the big second war with Titans, which I was a HUGE part of, my life was pretty great. I had a hot girlfriend, and waaay too smart too. Pretty famous at my demigod camp: Camp half-Blood. very powerful and skilled in the ways of the sword, as I said before, and little worries.

Until Zeus went crazy.

Basically, I was slowly becoming more powerful, getting better with the sword, Better than anyone currently alive and able to duel, including the gods. My father was granting me more power over his domain, so my water controlling abilities were off the charts for a mortal. And I was too well liked and known.

Zeus, The "Almighty King Of The Gods" for some ungodly unknown reason was getting afraid. Afraid, not of me, but of what I could start. All of the demigods, well maybe not_ all_, but most would do as I asked or commanded without a second thought, and since we were bringing in so many new campers that was a lot. around 400 to be precise. From my guess, he thought that I would start a rebellion against the gods, and ultimately overthrow him (Which was so not true by the way). He decided that he would "do away with me" and be over with his worries.

Boy was he _Wrong._

He held a counsel meeting with the gods, explaining his "problem', and called a very particular vote. Whether to kill me or not. Of course, he, Hera, Ares, and Athena all naturally jumped on killing me. My Father was outraged, and said no of course, as did Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus and surprisingly Hades. Demeter took some time, but joined their cause, as did Dionysus. 6 to 5, and one Tie breaking god. _Artemis_. Naturally, we would think she would go against me since i'm a boy, and a son of one of her hated gods, but doing her a favor from my third adventure payed off. She voted to keep me alive. 6-6, and Zeus was _pissed_. He decided to cheat and count himself as 2 votes, ultimately creating the decision of assassination.

It failed.

I didn't know this, but apparently the gods can strip you of your Achilles curse, leaving you vulnerable. Let's skip some other boring crap that I could say, and get to the action.. in other words assassination attempt.

_Flash forward a bit_

I was setting up the nice picnic by a lake I had planned for Annabeth and I, when my Father suddenly appeared, with a desperate and angry look on his face.

"What's wro-" I went to say, but he cut me off.

"Percy, there is little time, Zeus has made a decision to have you gone, an assassin is currently on their way to come and do the job".

_He suddenly looked around _

"The assassin is close already, and whoever it is is powerful" You don't have your Achilles curse as Zeus stripped it away, so be careful."

He paused a moment, then looked me in the eye and said, "I know you can deal with this assassin, after you're done head to camp, get food and send a prayer to me, you will then be teleported to my domain for your..." He paused. _Change._

I started to speak bewilderedly, but an arrow whizzed past my head.

"Good luck", he said, then blipped away.

A familiar girl voice called from behind a tree, "Well, Jackson, I see your father has explained the situation, so that saves me time". the person then stepped out... to be none other than my dear cousin, Thalia.

"Thalia, why are you-" I started but she cut me off. "Poseidon already told you Percy, Zeus wants you dead, and I was chosen"

"I replied, the hurt clearly in my voice, Thalia... this isn't you, what happened to you? has Zeus corrupted your mind?"

She sneered and replied, "No, only showed me the truth" then attacked.

She knocked another arrow, sending it at my heart with her wind powers compelling it. In the blink of an eye, I uncapped Riptide, my trusty sword _anaklusmos (A/N_ Sorry if it's wrong, I can't remember it's name) and cut her arrow in two. she simply started firing more off as I cut them down with ease.

" I replied, you're eventually gonna run out of arrows Pinecone face. why don't we take this old school, or are you too afraid"?

She growled, yes,_ growled_, like a dog and charged. she lept up into the air, and with wind backing up her speed, brought her sword down on where I was just a second ago. A look of surprise crossed her face.

I taunted from behind her, "Wow, I thought a daughter of Zeus could do better than that".

She spun around in a flurry, striking many quick and brutal blows the old Percy wouldn't be able to handle, but I deflected them with ease. I then took to the offensive, cutting and slashing faster than her. she started to back up, barely able to keep up with my onslaught of precise, brutal blows.

Then she did something cheap, she used the air to catch my strike mid-sing, catching me by surprise and slashed my sword arm shoulder. as I was recovering, she kneed me in the face, and took of into the skies, shooting several arrows in the process. I barely avoided the first two, the third grazing my calf and the other cutting a deep line through my stomach. I gasped, the fight wasn't looking so good for me.

I piped up, "Where'd you leant all the neat tricks, daddy give them to you?"

She retorted " Your father isn't the only one with a little power, my father granted me better access to his domain and heightened my abilities". And shot more arrows.

I realized my only hope was to make a dash for the lake. she realized my plan, tried to stop me with the winds and arrows, I cut down the arrows, and with sheer willpower and strength, fought through the winds.

I made it to the lake._ "Ohh-ho ho hoooo yeah, time to spice things up"_, I thought. I saw Thalia hovering over the lake, Taunting me with" Come on Seaweed brain, just gonna wuss out and hide?"

the water immediately rejuvenated me, healing up my wounds. I launched out, catching Thalia by surprise shortly, but she quickly recovered and shot arrows at me. Using my momentum, and some of the water with me, I kept at her full force, slicing the arrows in the process. I rammed into her full force, cracking a few bones and dazing her. With a sharp _oof, she hurtled towards the water._

She managed to catch herself with the wind, but by the time she was recovered, I was on her again, dragging her into the lake with me. she struggled to break free of my grasp, but to no avail. we were in my domain now. I kept her in there until she got knocked out from no oxygen, then brought her out to shore.

My fatal flaw still kept me from killing her.

"Sorry, Thalia" I said, as I headed back to camp.

* * *

**My first chapter of my first story, how did it turn out? Keep in mind, this is after TLO, and Heroes of Olympus never happened, but I plan on keeping some of those characters in here. Review please, and tell me what you would like me to do in this story, leave suggestions... anything! remember, i'm a new writer... so I need some advice! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter .**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunted

**A/N: I will hopefully be able to do 1 chapter a day, but I will do at LEAST one chapter a week, and I'm going for a little longer length. Welp, that's all, here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

_**War of the Gods: Chapter 2- hunted.**_

_Zeus watched in the Olympian throne room, from the magical table Hecate had granted and enchanted for him, the battle between Percy and His own daughter. His brow furrowed in frustration, Thalia should have killed him already. _

"I granted her extra powers and boosted her current ones, why isn't she able to take down the Poseidon whelp? She is currently winning, but she should have been done by now!" I exclaimed.

I watched as Thalia shot 4 arrows, 2 hitting or grazing Percy. "_Good_" I thought. "_Thalia should be wrapping this up soon, the Poseidon trash barely has scored a hit_" I continued watching the battle, and then Percy made a desperate attempt for the water.

"HE IS TRYING TO FLEE, DO NOT LET HIM TOUCH THAT WATER!" I screamed. Thalia realized what he was doing, and then tried stopping him with arrows and wind, which had no affect. He made it. It was over, he fled.

"COWARD SEA KELP!" "FIGHT LIKE A DEMIGOD HERO!" I exclaimed. Thalia flew over the water, obviously searching for signs of the sea god's son, but to no avail." _Just great, the sea kelp got away, or is hiding. This was not going too hot for my daughter all of a sudden." _Suddenly, the water behind her started shifting, and the sea kelp sprang out at my daughter.

"BEHIND YOU IMBECILE!" I roared. Thalia realized what was happening, and made a desperate attempt to shoot arrows. in which he easily sliced up.

"HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ARROWS DON'T WORK ON HIM?!" I yelled/asked.

Too late, Percy slammed into her, obviously doing some pain and dazing her, she started to drop and he fell after her. She caught herself right above the water before Percy tackled her, dragging her into the depths of the lake...

I was at a loss for words._ No. His fatal flaw.. He wouldn't... couldn't kill my daughter... please, I prayed to the fates._ Funny, here I am, King of the gods praying to another being, watching helplessly as my daughter is getting killed.

it was awhile.. I feared the worst...

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when he came onto shore, Thalia slung onto his shoulders, knocked out. Then placed her close to the water. He said something, then started into the forest.

I groaned and closed my eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh and sat down on my throne, but not noticing on my table the shady figure approaching Thalia's unconscious body... then shut it off.

"My lord" Athena appeared and said, bowing to me. "I have come to report that we shot down Apollo's chariot with Hermes and Hephaestus aboard, and it crashed somewhere close to San Fransisco. There are no signs of either 3 gods, but monsters are swarming the place. Dionysus and Ares are Patrolling, trying to find them.. but it is as they disappeared. It appears also that Artemis is with Poseidon in his ocean and underwater cit- fortress of Atlantis, and Hades is safely in the Underworld. We have little chances of capturing any of the other 6 Olympians. I fear the war may not go very well for us if we do not come up with a good plan or objective to do.."

I groaned. "_This was not looking well. We wouldn't be able to touch Poseidon unless we drew him out.. the oceans are his. We can get into the Underworld, but no doubt Hades has prepared many traps and set up mighty defenses" the only advantage we currently have is we hold Olympus.. for now"._

"Athena, stop evaluating and start doing your _real_ job, and make some strategies or plans. With how this is turning out, we could lose this war quickly. I am going to head to camp... and tell them a lie. About how Percy betrayed them. I will fetch Thalia, and bring her to camp for her to tell them a fake story. They will most likely turn on him, and then the Demigods will be on our side completely."

Athena nodded and replied "Yes my lord, it is a very great plan worthy of my own intelligence. I will start creating plan and strategies" she said as a table full of maps and papers appeared next to mine.

I flashed out.

* * *

**(Zeus . still)**

I appeared at the battle site, only to find Thalia's body gone. A feeling of surprise and worry.. with some fury coursed though me.

"I quickly tried to sense anything around here, nothing. Birds chirped, bugs ticked.. but no power source from any creature.

"_DI IMMORTALES!" _I cursed.

"I WILL FIND WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS AND MAKE THEM PAY!"

But I couldn't stay here and solve this yet, I had a camp to turn. I left the area, that little incident weighing heavily on my mind... and mood.

* * *

**(Still boring ass Zeus, sorry)**

I appeared into camp, to what seemed to be a beautiful camp day, startling some campers in the progress. It was sunny, but not hot at all, breezy with many white clouds in the sky, birds sang, and I heard the noise from various camp activities. Swords clang, people laughing and yelling, Chiron teaching, the twine of bows... and other sounds I don't care to explain.

I startled what seemed to be two campers that were making out. One was very attractive, with mid-length chocolate brown hair hat went to her back, and eye color.. that changed, also with a slight Indian look to her. Most likely a daughter of Aphrodite. The other was a boy, kinda short-ish, stocky, with deep blue eyes and Blond hair. I wonder about him though... Had I had any affairs recently?

As they looked up at me in surprise and bewilderment, I commanded "Get Chiron for me, tell him to call a meeting as fast as he can"

They nodded and ran off together.

_Good, now I just hope that the sea kelp doesn't arrive as I tell my story... speaking of which I have to start making up. I hope this works._

* * *

**Percy P.O.V (Finally!)**

I was currently heading back towards camp through the woods, all while fighting monsters. I heard the howl of a hellhound, as others responded to it's call, then it lept out of the bushes at me from the side. I rolled out of it's way as it turned towards me and growled. It was massive, maybe the size of a small African Elephant. (don't ask me how I know that size, long story)

"Come get me, hell breath!" I taunted

It growled more fiercely and charged, big mistake. I jumped to the side, and stabbed into it's front left leg, it stumbled back. It them whimpered and ran, more slowly, but ran at me again. I just held my sword forward at the last moment and it stabbed itself in the head, turning to dust.

I heard a wind whistling sound, and soon after a metal ball crashed through the tree right next to me. I turn to see 3 Laistrygonian giants all grinning evilly, and preparing to launch another volley at yours truly. I ran, the giants taking clumsily into pursuit. I was hoping to find a source of water, as I had cuts and bruises from the thick brush and undergrowth, with the occasional monster slash and scratch. I didn't know there were wild harpies in here...

But another ball smashing the tree next to me brought me out of my thoughts, and I saw the clumsy giants closing in somehow... but then I sensed it. A big pond. I immediately turned left, through more thick wood foliage and headed towards the source. The giants were surprised by my sudden movement, and slowly turned to continue the chase. I ran out into a clearing, the pond maybe 60 yards or so away. I broke out into a sprint. the giants entered the clearing, and starting to lob their balls. Wow, that sounded sexual, but then 1 crashed a few feet behind me, and another too close to my head for comfort. I kinda need my head you know.. to do stuff.

30 yards.

A ball hit a few inches in front of me. I lept over it

20 yards. the giants yelled angrily, and launched another volley. _Man, where do they get all these things from._

10 yards, soooo close...

9, 8, 7, 6.. then I felt something hit the back of my head, and the last thing I remember was seeing the ugly giants laughing over me, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Uh -oh, what is gonna happen to Percy? And who is the mysterious figure that grabbed Thalia? Read more to find out (when I post it). Also, if you would like OC's, or something of your own thoughts and ideas to happen, let me know in a review! I can't tell, but I believe this chapter was longer!**

**-Syferj**


End file.
